smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haunted Grocery Shop
"Haunted Grocery Shop" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with an old abandoned grocery shop. Suddenly, a shadow of a rabbit is seen in the distancing sneaking on it. It then quickly rebuilds it fastly and hammers a sign that says "JACK BUNNY'S GROCERY SHOP". The shadow comes out of the distance to reveal a brown rabbit wearing a blue shirt with a cigar in his mouth. Jack Bunny: Heh heh! This shall be great for business! He then walks inside the grocery shop. Inside, it shows him setting up random stuff. However, a ghost is seen behind him and he doesn't even notice. Jack Bunny is seen setting up multiple things in the store while the screen goes to black. The next scene shows Frida walking down while humming happily. She then sees the grocery store. Frida: Hey! Well what do you know? They made a new grocery shop! I think I'm gonna check it out now! She enters the grocery shop. Little does she know it's actually haunted. Once she enters, she pictures the grocery shop all shiny. Frida: It's amazing!! The design is quite unique! She then comes closer to the front and sees Jack Bunny. Jack Bunny: Why howdy there nipper! How may I help ya on this fine day? Frida: Do you know where I can find clothes? Jack Bunny: We have a ton of clothes at the back haven't we senior champ? He then pulls out a green cactus puppet that is wearing a Mexican hat. Senior Champ: Yes sir amigo! We has plenty! Frida: Thanks! I'll see you later. Jack Bunny: You too young mam! She leaves Jack Bunny and goes to the back. Frida: Geez, these look like amazing clothes! Some ghosts are seen behind her and she does not notice them. Ghost 3: What a fool. Ghost 2: She doesn't even notice us! Ghost 1: Probably because we are ghosts! Ghost 4: Yeah... They then disappear. Frida: Hmm, I think I feel a cold presence... must be nothing! Just the ACs or something. She then goes around the shop. The Doulingo Owl is seen near a window while a ghostly face is seen near the corner of a wall. Frida: These seem like nice shirts! Doulingo Owl: Don't forget your Spanish lesson today... or you know what happens? Frida: Huh? She turns around to see nothing. Frida: Must be me imagining things... She goes to the fruits section. Some demons are seen eating some bananas and Frida comes by not even noticing them. Demon 2: What a freak! Demon 1: She can't even notice us! The two laugh. Frida: I do like some apples! She takes a bag and puts some apples in it. The demon throws a banana at Frida but misses and it gets Jack instead. Jack Bunny: Hey! Do you need anyth-- Suddenly, he gets hit in the face with banana peel. Demon 2: Crap... Demon 1: Let's leave! Demon 2: Agreed. The two then disappear. Jack Benny: (Sigh) Frida: What's wrong? Jack Benny: Nothing... just got hit in the face with a banana peel... He takes it off and throws it in the trash bin. Jack Benny: Anything I can help you with? Frida: Nope! I am perfectly good! Jack Benny: Ok! Just call me if you need anything! Frida: Ok! He then leaves Frida. Frida is seen then putting the plastic bag in a cart. Frida: Well, I don't know what else I can see here... maybe some sweets might cheer me up! She goes to find some candy. In the candy session, two ghosts are seen eating kit kat while Frida comes by. Ghost 5: Heh heh. Ghost 4: I sure like me some chocolate! Ghost 5: Agreed chum! Let's go while she shops around! Ghost 4: Agreed! The two then leave while Frida is seen looking for candy bars. Gotta Sweep and The Robotic Janitor are seen going around sweeping things in their path Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!! Frida: Ah, it's that broom. I better leave fast! She leaves quickly before Gotta Sweep can bump into her. It then shows Frida looking around for some vegetables. Three ghosts are seen going around playing catch with a tomato. Ghost 3: This is fun! Ghost 2: I agree. Ghost 1: Let's go play around with the clothes! Ghost 3: Ok! The three figures then leave and go to the back. Frida: I do like some carrots! Boko: Did someone say carrots? Frida: Uhh... She hides the carrots behind her back. Frida: Nope... Boko: Oh... ok then! He leaves the section. Frida: Whew, I got rid of him. I think I will go find some medicines! Three demons are seen eating medicines like food. Demon 2: Dude! Calm down on the vitamin C! Demon 1: But it's sooooo good! Demon 3: Well whatever... Frida then comes by looking for back pain meds. Demon 2: Eh, let's get outta here. Demon 3: Ok! Demon 1: Where's mommy? Demon 2: Come in bud! The three demons leave while Frida continues going around. Jack Bunny is seen enjoying himself and setting up a cashier. Jack Benny: Ain't it fun to have business? Ghost 6: Yeah. Surrre is! Jack Bunny: Who said that? The ghost quickly leaves. Jack Bunny: Huh, must be nothing... He continues doing what he's doing. It goes back to Frida. Frida: Well, looks like I have everything I need! She then goes to the front cashier. Frida: I'd like to buy all these. Jack Bunny: Sure! It will cost 30 bucks! Frida: Ok! The three demons are seen on the top. Demon 2: What do we do? Demon 1: How about we throw a piece of dynamite? Demon 3: Smart idea! The second demon lights up a dynamite and throws it on the ground while the two don't notice. Frida: Here! Jack Bunny: Thanks! Frida: No problem! She leaves the grocery shop. Suddenly, Jack Bunny starts to smell something burning. Jack Bunny: Huh... He then puts his hand on the floor and picks up the dynamite without noticing. Jack Bunny: For a second I thought it was a fire! He then looks at the dynamite in his hand. Jack Bunny: OHHHH YIPE!!! He tries to let go of it but it explodes the whole entire scene. When the smoke clears, Jack Bunny is seen more darker than he usually was (WARNING: This final scene might be offensive to some users) He then looks at his shirt to see it's all dark black. Jack Bunny (Deep voice): My oh my! He looks at the audience and breaks the fourth wall. Jack Bunny: Tattletale grey! It then irises out on his shocked face. Trivia * This marks the debut of Jack Bunny and the Doulingo Owl. * This story had a bigger delay beating Little Orphan Airedale. ** Coincidentally, both were Frida episodes. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Frida Episodes Category:Jack Bunny Episodes Category:Demons Episodes Category:Ghosts Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Senior Champ Episodes Category:Robotic Sweeper Episodes Category:Duolingo Owl Episodes